Harry Potter Role-Play
Authors *Peekaleta Introduction Hi! I created a Harry Potter role-play. It takes place many years after the Harry Potter books and movies. ''-Peekaleta'' Houses First-year students are sorted into their Houses. Gryffindor Gryffindor values courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry. The House colors are red and gold. Hufflepuff Hufflepuff values hard-work, patience, justice and loyalty. The House colors are yellow and black. Slytherin Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness. The House colors are green and silver. Ravenclaw Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning and wit. The House colors are blue and bronze. Quidditch Teams Each house has its own Quidditch team. There are seven players on each team (1 Seeker, 1 Keeper, 2 Beaters, and 3 Chasers) Each team has its own captain. Gryffindor Captain: Gryffin Seeker: Keeper: Beaters: Chasers: Hufflepuff Captain: Seeker: Keeper: Beaters: Chasers: Slytherin Captain: Sloan Seeker: Keeper: Beaters: Chasers: Mila Ravenclaw Captain: Seeker: Athena Keeper: Beaters: Chasers: The House Cup Each House competes in the House cup. The Houses earn points for things like answering questions correctly during lessons. They will lose points for breaking rules. Here is the current status: Gryffindor (1st place) 0 points Hufflepuff (1st place) 0 points Slytherin (1st place) 0 points Ravenclaw (1st place) 0 points Lessons Here are the subjects taught at Hogwarts: *Care of Magical Creatures *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Divination *Potions *History of Magic *Muggle Studies *Charms *Transfiguration *Herbology Creating a Character You may play a student or a teacher. A student character's bio must include: *Name *Age *Gender *Personality *Appearance *House A teacher character's bio must include: *Name *Age *Gender *Personality *Appearance *What he/she teaches (Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, etc.) Characters Mila (Catplaty) *Age: 13 *Gender: Girl *Personality: Creative and kind. *Appearance: Mila1.png *House: Slytherin (the Sorting Hat thought she would do best there) *Other Information: She has a cat named Cream Puff and is a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Silver Birch (Peekaleta) *Age: 13 (but is a fourth year) *Gender: Female *Personality: Ambitious and proud, but also cheerful. She has strong opinions about blood-purity. *Appearance: Wavy, light blonde, long hair, green eyes, and light skin. In the sunlight, her hair sometimes appears silver. She wears silver serpent earrings. *House: Slytherin *Wand: Birch wood, 13", unicorn hair core, solid and sturdy. *Patronus: Unicorn *Other info: Both of Silver's parents were in Slytherin. Silver is a pure-blood. Angelina Snoope (Mrabidos21) *Nickname: Angelinna, Lina *Age: 17 *Gender: Female *Personality: Friendly, Sweetheart, kind, curious, and fun. She is also angelic, shy, and is a bookworm and nerd, also patient person in waiting on certain stuffs. *Appearance: Two light brown-red rish ish pigtails with bangs, fair skin, light hazel eyes, plumb lips. *House: Gryffindor. She hoped so much that the Sorting Hat would sort her into the House she dreamed of being in. *Other information: She has a bit of crush on Griffin (Also the same house as her, Gryffindor, and also captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she likes to practice her spells she learns from classes, talking with others, doing and playing sleepovers with her friends at night. Loves talking and spending time with Gryffin when she's free, attending special events that's going on around hogwarts especially yule ball is her favourite event of all time. *Wand: Dragon heartstring (Norwegian Ridgeback), fairly heavy, sturdy *Fun facts about her: She always intends to help others out and can remember every lesson she learned in school, her eyes can change into different colours depending on the moods. *Pets: Doesn't have one but she wants to. *Other extra information: Her parents were pure-blood and also Gyffindors, and so she is. She doesn't likes to start fight eventhough everyone seems wanted to challenge her off in first place by forcing. *Patronus: Eagle. * Favourite colour: Purple Her uniform (She's going to be wearing all year around at school): 572acfecdb9677e5a0c4bf3b665d4908.jpg|Angelina's hogwarts gryffindor uniform 15675436-teen-girl-on-nature.jpg|Angelina Snoope Gryffin N. Willow (Fangirl1418) Nicknames: Griff. Age: 17. Gender: Male. Appearance: fair looking skin, muscular, spikey blonde hair and hazel eyes. Personality: Kind, strong, a tad impulsive, quick thinking, though he is very popular Gryffin is rather shy and much quieter then his other friends. House: Gryffindor. Other Info: Griff came from an abusive muggle household and always hates going back home. Sloan Winfrey (Fangirl1418) Nicknames: Ann, Winnie. Age: 17. Gender: Female. Appearance: Pale whitish skin, long curly black hair, cold blue eyes, and a scar over her left eye (When she was young a cat scarred her). Personality: Intelligent, athletic, arrogant, deceitful, nosy, educated, charming. House: Slytherin. Other Info: Sloan is the Slytherin Quidditch Captain Florence Nightingale Cordelia White (CaitlynGrace) Age: 17 House: Gryffindor Gender: female Appearance: cinnamon colored skin, plump lips, narrow face, glittering chocolate brown eyes, curly dark brown hair with highlights, short with a curvy body type. Personality: outgoing, bubbly, and blunt. She is often rude but she is also fearless Other information: she will always look her best no matter what. She has the biggest crush on Gryffin and is always trying to get his attention, although her feelings are not returned. She comes from a large wealthy family, she has three older sisters, one older brother, one younger sister, two younger brothers, and a twin brother. Athena Flavia Lasttome (Light304) Age: 12 Gender: Female Personality: Kind, Bookworm, smart, helpful Appearance: Long blonde hair hence the name Falvia, blue-green eyes, tanned skin, small for her age House: Ravenclaw Other information: She was homeschooled for year one so is atending the sorting ceremony this year. Professor McGonagall is thinking about putting her in year 3. She is intolarent to gluten, egg and dairy. Wand: Eucalyptus and Unicorn hair, 15" strong but light. Fun facts about her: She will try and help you with your home work even if you're in a higher level than you. Pets: A snowy owl Plato Lorinda Tori (Lunadragongirl) Nicknames: Lorinda, Lora, Lori, Rin, Lori Tori (she really doesn't like this one) Gender: Female Age: 16 Appearance: Waist-length, silky, slightly wavy jet-black hair (almost always down); sharp grey-green eyes; pale skin and youthful\slightly cute features. 5'2 in height and quite slim. Personality: Sensitive, easily angered and often loud, Lorinda is a highly emotional young woman. She is insecure and serious, often hinting things to people through dry, sarcastic or - when she's really mad - biting\snarky comments. Despite this, she is logical, resourceful and intelligent. Lorinda is a surprisingly quiet and shy introvert when she isn't busy being annoyed at something. She acts tough when angry or otherwise but secretly just wants to be understood. She is a good and loyal friend when you get past all her flaws. Backstory: She grew up an only child with few friends and always felt lonely, even though her parents - a Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively - always loved her. When she was admitted to Hogwarts, she didn't make many more friends like she had hoped. She still feels like her parents and cat are the only people who truly understand her. House: Slytherin. Pets: A black, female, golden-yellow-eyed cat named Liquorice. Other info: The Sorting Hat almost placed her in Gryffindor - almost causing a hat stall - but decided on Slytherin instead. Though she lives in Britain, she has some Asian in her. Jasper Ellington (Lunadragongirl) Nicknames: Jasper Gender: Male. Age: 17. Appearance: Short, sleek, slightly wavy pale-golden-blond hair (of course always down); kind, intelligent bright-blue eyes; pale skin and fine features. 5'10 in height and very slim. Personality: Mature, polite, sophisticated and kind. People often feel as if he must be from a past era due to his character, which he takes as a compliment. Jasper is an intellectual, enjoying friendly debates and is quite whimsical. He has a habit of acting like a "teacher" to his friends - wanted or not. Jasper is a gentle extravert. He is calm and tactful, but tends to hide his true feelings or many of his feelings at all if he feels it will harm others in any way. This can lead to him silently but somewhat intensely dwelling on worries or doubts when he holds things back to a point he can't ignore. Backstory: He grew up in a very large, rich muggle family where etiquette and manners of the past were always taught. He has a decent amount of siblings, all of whom were proven not to have magic when his was the only letter that arrived. His parents were proud (but a little bemused) to have a wizard son, and since he has shone as his own sort of beacon in Hogwarts. House: Ravenclaw. Pets: None. Other info: He loves cats.) Patronus: Owl Amara (Mrabidos21) Age: 17 Personality: Supportive, kind, wanted to know the updates and loves talking to angelina and teasing her bff's, always tried to make herself looks best, She's sometimes found herself is bragging like groaning when it comes to studying and works but she's one very supportive friend. She's only agreed to do something if her both friends does it too together with her. Appearance: Pink-brownish wavy hair, hazel grey eyes, plumbed lips, had freckles and had some make up on it. Best Friend with: Angelina and Katie Katie (Mrabidos21) Age: 17 Personality: Girly, sometimes always up for challenge, spending time with her friends, helping out others. Appearance: Beach sand-blonde long hair until her waist, blue eyes, red lipstick, has a bit of eyelashes, tiny nose and rose rosy flying cheeks. Fave subjects: Charms and defenses against dark arts. Hobbies: Her usual skills is likes to give people makeover, and practice the things she learn in class. Rules #No bullying, although students may be rude to one another. #No bad language. #Student characters must be 11-18 years old. #The student character limit is 5. The teacher character limit is 3. #You may join at any time. Category:Role-Plays